it's only us
by shadowinthedark13
Summary: Thirty kisses that Hinata and Naruto share. Ratings may change each drabble.
1. Chapter 1

**Rating/Warnings: **G

**Pairing(s):** Hinata/Naruto

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

**Author's Notes: **The first of thirty one-shots based on different types of kisses.

* * *

**butterfly kiss: **fluttering one's eyelashes on someone's skin so they just feel the tickling sensation

* * *

He's not breathing; she thinks dumbly, hands frozen over his chest. There is an acrid smell in the air and Hinata pretends it isn't from the burn on his chest, or the other charred bodies around them. She herself has burns running up her leg, but she's not worried about herself right now because he's not _breathing._

Hinata takes a deep breath in through her nose and looks around, hoping the medic nins aren't dead, but she sees one by the lake and he's bloodied and—

Naruto gasps. It's a wet sound and unpleasant, but she turns toward him instantly, eyes watching as the wound on his chest. The wound itself is still horrible looking, though it seems to be getting a bit better. The Kyuubi, Hinata remembers, squeezing her eyes tightly shut. _Thank you._

"…ata…?" He murmurs, and she's leaning down instantly, focusing on the patterns of his breathing and whatever he's saying. "…you ll'right?" His breath moves her bangs against her forehead, and for a moment _she_ can't breathe. She'd been so sure he was dead and it was just like him to prove her wrong.

"Fine," she nods, sniffling and hoping she doesn't look too much like a mess. She leans forward and pushes her hand into his hair, holding her face against his. For several seconds they stay like that, her blinking back tears, Naruto just breathing against her, and then he shifts, a huff of laughter pushing its way out of his throat. "Tickles."

"I—what?" Hinata pulls back, hand now resting just beside his head.

"…eyelashes," he murmurs, offering her a small smile. "They tickled."

Somewhere behind her through the trees, Hinata hears a loud, familiar bark, and she laughs lightly, pushing hair away from her face and looking away from the boy beside her, "Sorry."

"No worries."


	2. Chapter 2

**Rating/Warnings: **G

**Pairing(s):** Hinata/Naruto

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

**Author's Notes: **Thirty one-shots based on different types of kisses.

* * *

**cheek kiss: **a friendly, "I really like you" kiss. Often the preferred kissing method of a first date

* * *

_If her hand brushes mine again, I'll grab it,_ Naruto decides, grinning.

His date with Hinata—his _first_ date with her—was going exceptionally well. Nobody had fainted, and her stutter was hardly noticeable, and Naruto actually remembered all the stuff Sakura had been trying to drill into his head. _Don't forget to pay for her meal, don't be a pig and burp or, gods forbid, **fart,** and don't act any different. She wants to date you for you._

And, okay, maybe he did burp once during dinner, and he almost forgot to pay for hers, but everything was going pretty damn good if he did say so himself.

Their hands brush again, and this time Naruto grabs hers, holding it loosely between them. Both hands were a bit sweaty, but he didn't pay any attention to that. "I hope tonight was okay, Hinata." His other hand rises to rub at his neck, and he gives her a sheepish look. "This is my first date."

"Mine t-too," she murmurs, smiling shyly. "It was really fun, though. I-I wouldn't mind doing it…again?" She says it like a question and Naruto chuckles at the red on her cheeks.

"Yeah, we should." He's pretty sure he's blushing too, but he's trying not to focus too much on that.

The two walk a bit farther, not speaking. It's not awkward, their silence. In fact, Naruto rather likes it. He doesn't feel like he needs to fill a void, doesn't need to talk endlessly about things. It's comfortable, and he hopes Hinata feels that way as well.

Finally, the Hyuuga household appears, and Hinata pulls them to a stop, hand still holding his. She looks around them for a moment, and with a deep breath, reaches forward, arms going around his neck so she can hug him.

Naruto raises his arms instinctively, pulling her closer. His heart races when he feels her eyelashes flutter against his cheek, but then she's pulling away, face as red as the tomatoes Sasuke's always eating. He wonders if he should kiss her like Sakura had said, or not. Pervy Sage had told him that he would know what to do when the time was right, but the time didn't _seem_ right. But the question was, did you kiss on the lips on the first date, or was it the cheek? Was kissing even allowed? What if he kissed her and she fainted? Then he'd have to bring her home and suffer the wrath of Neji or—or _Hanabi—_

"Good night, Naruto," she smiles at him, features soft and happy, and then she's walking away, toward the gates.

Naruto moves before he makes up his mind, and grabs Hinata's wrist, ignoring her shocked gasp and spinning her around, hugging her once more. He presses his mouth against her cheek, ignoring the way his heat up.

He pulls away before she can see how red his face is, and nods at her, hands shoved deep into his pockets. "See ya later, Hinata."

"B-bye, Naruto!" Her face is not as red as he thought it would be, but before he has a chance to analyze it further, she's already gone.


	3. Chapter 3

**Rating/Warnings: **T

**Pairing(s):** Hinata/Naruto

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

**Author's Notes: **Thirty one-shots based on different types of kisses.

* * *

**earlobe kiss: **gently suck the earlobe

* * *

Hinata is released from the family meeting at elven thirty, much to her annoyance. She had never meant to be that long and hoped Naruto wasn't angry with her, especially if he had been waiting since eight.

She changes her clothing in record time, sweater hanging off one arm as she barrels out of her bedroom, nearly running over one of her younger cousins on her way. "Sorry!" She calls back, but is gone before the other girl can say anything.

It is a special night—everyone is going out to celebrate Sasuke's becoming a Chuunin, and Naruto had asked her if she'd like to accompany him. That, of course, had been before she knew there was a clan meeting at the very last minute. In her opinion, there really didn't _have_ to be a meeting, but her father had insisted and made her stay, and she had not had a chance to tell Naruto about it.

_I'm sure he knows I wouldn't stand him up,_ she thinks desperately, spotting Neji ahead of her, walking briskly toward the bar. _He's probably worried about Lee—or maybe Tenten. _She giggles a bit, speeding up a bit to catch up with him. "Places to be, cousin?"

He glances at her with a raised eyebrow, then turns away, and if she looks hard enough, his cheeks _might_ be red. "Of course; Lee could be wreaking all kinds of havoc."

Hinata hums, and soon the pair find themselves outside the bar. They can hear the music through the closed door, and the patio just ouside reeks of cigarette smoke. Sighing, Hinata enters—

-and immediately regrets it. Sakura and Ino spot her almost right away, the two of them bright eyed and so clearly _drunk_ (she's lucky this was nothing like _their_ Chuunin exams, when they had to convince people to buy them alcohol and then gotten drunk out on the training fields; at least now they were _legal)_ and they rush her before she can say anything.

"Hi_nata," _Ino snaps, pausing only for a moment to grin at Neji as he slips by, "We have been _waiting."_

"C-clearly," Hinata laughs weakly, peering over her friend's shoulder, trying to find the familiar head of blonde hair. "Um, have either of—"

"And while we were waiting," Ino continues on, oblivious to Hinata's question, "we thought, _'hey, remember that time when Hinata got really drunk? Remember when she was loads of sassy fun? Let's do that again!'_"

Sakura is nodding, like the words coming from Ino's mouth are brilliant and Hinata should drop what she is doing and comply. She bites back a groan when Ino latches onto her arm, tugging her toward the bar. She's talking excitedly, and Sakura is adding things too, but Hinata doesn't listen; she's too busy trying to find Naruto.

A shot glass is shoved into her hand, most of it splashing out onto her sweater. She grimaces, but swallows back the shot anyway, knowing Ino would never get off her back if she didn't. Ino crows, Sakura cheers (and spills most of her own drink on the bar, much to the annoyance of the bartender), and Hinata asks, "Have either of you seen Naruto?"

"No, no, no," Sakura chants, tipping back the rest of her drink and then throwing her hands up in the air with a loud _whoop._ "He is with Sa-su-ke." Ino rolls her eyes and Hinata is handed another shot.

"I'm sure he'll be back soon."

* * *

He is back soon, though for a moment she doesn't know it's him.

Sakura and Ino had abandoned her to go and dance, and while usually she would have no problem joining them, Hinata wasn't really in the dancing mood. She can recognize a few other people among the dancers, Kiba and a pretty blonde, Neji and Tenten are at the back of the crowd, but she can see him moving slightly, though anyone else who looked would probably not notice, considering how much Tenten is moving. She thinks she spots Shikamaru at the end of the bar, but when she looks again he is gone.

Hinata is about to give up and head home when she feels someone press up behind her, hands sliding across her stomach. She stiffens for only a moment, but his voice is in her ear seconds later, "_Hina-chan,"_ he breathes, breath fanning across her ear and cheek, making her hair stick to her skin. "I've been looking for you."

_At the bottom of a bottle?_ She almost says, but wisely keeps her mouth shut. She doesn't need him _laughing_ in her ear. In fact, if he keeps nuzzling and breathing in her ear she probably won't be able to stand much longer. _How…how lame._

It isn't her that stumbles, though. No, Naruto seems to lose his footing, and Hinata finds herself pressed harder against the bar, and Naruto mumbling against his new position on her neck. "…much, damn bastard…"

"W-what?" Hinata turns in his grip and pulls his face up to meet hers, eyebrows furrowing at she meets his eyes. They are bloodshot and a bit watery, but his smile is bright as ever. _Who let him get so drunk? _How_ did he get so drunk?_ She was sure that the Kyuubi's accelerated metabolism wouldn't allow him to get drunk easily, or for long at least, so how much had he been drinking?

He puffs his cheeks out, and then lets out a breath that smells strongly of alcohol and bad choices. "Oh, Hina-chan, I think it's bedtime."

With a nod, Hinata slings his arm over her shoulder and slides her arm across his waist, resting it on the skin between his pants and shirt. It is very warm, and Hinata hopes he doesn't remark on how sweaty her hand is.

The walk back to his small apartment is refreshing. He seems to agree, because he sobers up slightly, and instead of leaning against her, tightens his hold across her shoulders and stands up straight.

It never ceases to amaze Hinata how little she blushes around him anymore, especially with him so close, the heat of his body keeping her warm but not too-hot like it used to. It's something she's proud of now. She even finds herself leaning further into his body, heading resting against his shoulder.

Hinata briefly considers apologizing for being late, but he is still pretty drunk, she thinks, and he hadn't commented on it, so she can always wait until tomorrow, and they've arrived at his apartment anyway.

Naruto exhales loudly when they reach his door, and he looks like he's lost for a moment. "Uh, my key?" His eyebrows furrow and he pats his chest and pockets, then smirks. "Oh, in my pocket… _Hina-chan…"_

She is really starting to hate that name. Sighing, Hinata asks, "Which pocket?"

"Butt."

"You're a butt," she mutters, and this time she does blush when she reaches around him and into his back pocket for the key that is there. She knows in the back of her mind that he is drunk and he would be blushing just as much as she is if he were sober and caught her doing this, and in the front of her mind, she thinks that he has quite the butt.

Quickly unlocking the door, the two ninja shuffle inside the small apartment, kicking off their shoes as they go. "I'll help you into bed and then I'll go, alright Naruto—"

She squeaks when he presses her against the closed door, hand pushing its way into her hair, the other tightening on her hip. "Mm, you don't_have_ to go," his lips ghost across hers, and she licks her lips self-consciously, accidentally brushing it against his lips. The noise he makes has her stomach tightening and her hands immediately moving to his chest.

"I-I do. I told Shino and Kiba I would train with them t-tomorrow…"

His eyes are suspiciously clear for someone who was so drunk, but one second she is meeting bright blue, and the next his mouth is at her ear, teeth dragging along her earlobe, breathing hot and wet. "You can be late…"

Her stomach tightens as he bites and kisses her ear, and she has a feeling he can probably get to bed easily on his own now. And while she doesn't want to leave, she _does_ need to. "Naruto," she thumps her head against the wall, pulling back enough that he gets the hint.

He looks a bit bashful when he meets her eyes, and she smiles slightly at him, leaning forward to kiss him quickly, already slipping her sandals back on. He tries to follow the kiss when she pulls away, but her hand against his chest stops him.

"I'll be at training ground 43 tomorrow,"she murmurs, pulling the door open. "I-if you wanted to come train too, or just hang out afterward."

He smiles, eyes soft and sleepy. "Sounds good, Hinata."

With a wave, Hinata turns away and begins to head home, meeting Neji on the way.

"Cousin."

"Lady Hinata," he nods, hands in his pockets, a bit of colour in his cheeks. She wonders if she looks the same, still flushed from Naruto's kisses.

For the rest of the walk home, she remembers the feeling of his mouth against her ear, and is not for the first time, grateful that her cousin cannot read minds.


	4. Chapter 4

**Rating/Warnings: **T

**Pairing(s):** Hinata/Naruto

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

**Author's Notes: **Thirty one-shots based on different types of kisses.

* * *

**eskimo kiss: **with your faces less than a breath apart, gently rub your noses together

* * *

Winter is her favorite season.

The village becomes beautiful—_more_ beautiful—when the first snowfall comes. Everything is white and pure and fresh smelling, and she can usually spend a day with all her friends without a huge mission coming up, or having to look for missing teammates.

She likes the snowfalls the best, when everything is quiet and the snow is bright against the dark sky, falling peacefully. So, of course she would be miserable on the first snowfall of the year.

Hinata settles farther into her jacket, scarfing bunching up under her nose. She had forgotten to grab her mittens and hat during her race to get out of the house, and despite the scarf wrapped around the lower part of her face, she can still see her breath as she exhales, and the tips are her fingers and toes are frozen, only adding to her annoyed mood.

The sight of the soft snow falling across the training field isn't even helping, and Hinata hates that her father—her _clan_—can get her so worked up. It might be her fault for not being able to take their negative words, maybe, but they could still be a bit nicer to her, especially if she were going to be head of the clan someday (heavy on the _if_, she thinks darkly).

Sighing, Hinata leans more comfortably against the boulder behind her and draws her knees to her chest, arms wrapping around her legs. She just needs to sit out here for a bit and clear her mind, and then she'll be fine. She can go home and sleep and in the morning everything will be exactly as it was before. Who cares if the clan thinks her inadequate in all the ways that count? Certainly not her.

Propping her scarf-covered chin on her knees, Hinata goes cross-eyed, watching the snow fall on her nose. She hopes she doesn't get sick, that would only—

"Hinata, what are you doing out here? It's freezing!"

Letting out a muffled shriek, Hinata spins away from the voice, despite its familiarity. Naruto is cross-legged on the boulder she had been leaning against, dressed warm and peering at her like she's crazy. "Were you just _sitting_ here?"

"N-Naruto," she exhales, shoulders drooping. "You startled me! I um, yes, I was. I like watching the snowfalls, and this seemed like a good place." She resists the urge to push her fingers together, and instead crosses her arms over her chest.

He laughs lightly and hops down from the boulder, offering her a hand up. "You'll get sick just sitting out here."

His gloves are a bit ratty and very thin, but his hands are warm when they take a hold of hers. He must be able to tell how cold hers are, because he rubs them between his, pulling her a bit closer. "You're freezing, Hinata!"

Flushing, she looks everywhere but him, "I-I was in a rush, I didn't think to grab my hat or gloves."

Naruto tugs her against him, letting go of her hands to wrap his arms around her. She curls her hands into his jacket and exhales, leaning heavily against him. "You're v-very…warm…" she murmurs.

They stay like that for what seems like a very long time. She wonders why he is out here in the first place. Why would he chastise her for sitting out here if he was out here himself? Hinata presses closer to him, face red. Whatever the reason, she's glad he is out here. Her mood has changed greatly.

Naruto jerks against her, and Hinata pulls away from him for a moment, eyes wide. "W-what is it? Naruto?"

He's laughing, eyes crinkling, and Hinata blushes, rejoicing in the fact that this look is for _her._ "Your nose is like an icecube."

"I…I'm sorry, um…" She moves to pull away from him, but he leans forward instead, and their noses touch, his warm and hers cold. He then moves his from side to side against hers, and Hinata giggles, accepting the eskimo kisses.

"There," when he pulls away, he won't look at her and his face is red—though surely not as red as hers. With an arm behind his head, he points in the general direction back toward the village. "Anyway, uh, I think Ichiraku's is still open, so let's go get some ramen."

"Sure."

As they walk, the silence is a bit awkward, though not so much that either ninja is bothered by it. She smiles when his hand brushes hers, and, gathering her courage, she grabs his.


	5. Chapter 5

**Rating/Warnings: **T

**Pairing(s):** Hinata/Naruto

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

**Author's Notes: **Thirty one-shots based on different types of kisses.

* * *

**eye kiss**: hold your partner's head with both hands and slowly move their head in the direction you wish your kiss to go... then slowly kiss up towards your partner's eyes and give them a tender kiss on top of their closed eyes.

* * *

_They're just strained,_ Hinata wants to argue. _They don't even hurt that much._ Instead, she sinks further into the bed, careful not to jostle her sprained ankle too much. All this fussing is making her nervous and she's already exhausted, but she can't find it in her to ask her Team to go home.

Kiba, arms propped on the bed, chin in his hand won't stop scowling at her. On the opposite side, Shino is sitting up straight, focusing on her as well though not nearly as intently as Kiba.

"_Strained?"_ Kiba is acting like she is a child which she certainly is _not_ and this might not be the first time she's strained her eyes, but she can count on one hand the times she has done so, and really, Kiba has no right to be upset with her when she can't even _count_ the times she and Shino and Akamaru have had to carry him back home. But, she adds quietly, he is only worried about her, and rather than worry like a normal person, he is choosing to be angry with her. So, Hinata understands, but she wishes Neji or Hanabi would hurry and get here to bring her back to the Hyuuga compound.

Sighing, she leans back against the pillows, rubbing a hand over her face. "I'm sorry."

Kiba is a blurry mess of black and brown, but she thinks he might look a little apologetic.

"Just remember, Hinata," Shino's quiet voice interrupts her staring contest with Kiba. "You can rely on us any time you need."

"I know," she grabs both their hands in hers, opens her mouth to say something—

"_Hinata!?"_

Despite herself, Hinata feels her heartbeat quicken. Shino immediately releases her hand, but Kiba holds on tightly for a moment longer, and then lets it go with a scoff. "Shoulda known he'd find out. Wonder who told him."

"I suspect Ino." Shino turns in the direction of the door, and Hinata is embarrassed to admit that she had been staring at the blurry door since she'd heard her—boyfriend's?—voice. "She had been there when we first arrived back into the village."

Kiba mutters something about stupid blondes who butt into everyone's business, and Naruto chooses that moment to open the door and peeks his head in.

She can't see the detail of his face (like the whiskers, or exactly _how_ blue his eyes are) but she can see the worry etched across it, and if she felt bad before, she feels much worse now. "N-N-Naruto…"

The blonde is in her face in seconds, and Hinata barely has a chance to close her eyes before Naruto is kissing her—not just her lips, but her cheeks, jaw, nose, landing finally on her eyelids, lips whisper soft. Hinata takes a moment to wonder if this is someone pretending to be Naruto, since she never would have expected that, but when he pulls away and gives her a wink, she knows it's him.

"Hey, she's already in the hospital, she doesn't need you slobberin' all over her too!" Kiba snaps from beside her. Heat floods to her cheeks, and she feels a bit lightheaded, he's never kissed her before _in front of people,_ least of all her team and—

* * *

When she comes to, it is only to find herself back home, Neji sitting quietly beside her bed. "Ah, finally awake."

"W-what happened?" She has an inkling of what happened, but she needs to know for sure.

"You fainted," he sounds amused, much to Hinata's dismay.

Right, Hinata sighs, sinking back into her pillow.


	6. Chapter 6

**Rating/Warnings: **T

**Pairing(s):** Hinata/Naruto

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

**Author's Notes: **Thirty one-shots based on different types of kisses.

* * *

**eyelid kiss**: while your partner is resting/sleeping with eyes closed, very gently kiss the spot right below their brow bone.

* * *

The loud whoop of a genin wakes her from her doze, and Hinata stares out across the training fields, smiling as the young redheaded girl dances around her team, face and clothing scuffed and dirty. Looking closer, Hinata can see the marks on the trees surrounding the little team. Their sensei, Uchiha Sasuke, nods his approval at them, and then shakes his head when the cheerful redhead falls on her face, fast asleep.

Hinata giggles at that, stopping when someone shifts beside her, mumbling. She turns her head carefully, watchful of the head leaning on her shoulder, and smiles when she sees that Naruto is still asleep, his own genin team spread out around them. Only two of them are sleeping, the third one, Takuya, had left earlier to shower after falling in mud.

The sky is darkening slightly, the signs of a storm coming from the east, and she figures they'd all better head home soon before they get caught in the rain. "Sumiko, Arata, you two head on home." She murmurs at them. The two genin look at her sleepily, then grin and shoot her a thumbs up (well, Sumiko does, Arata nods at her respectfully). They are gone in seconds, and with a glance back towards Sasuke's team, they are gone as well.

Naruto mumbles again, rubbing his face against the arm of her sweater. Hinata takes a moment to study her boyfriend's face, not used to seeing him so relaxed what with how Tsunade is training him to take her place, and his genin begging for missions that aren't D-Class. He looks calm, happy almost, and Hinata wonders if he looks like this when he wakes up in the morning, and then finds herself wishing she could know for sure.

Blushing, she leans forward and presses her lips to his brow bone, smiling when he blinks at her, eyes hazy from sleep. She backs away almost too quickly, face on fire at being caught. Beside her, Naruto chuckles and pulls himself upright, stretching an arm across her shoulders tightly. "A guy could get used to be woken up like that, Hinata."

Leaning into him, Hinata feels a rain drop on her cheek. She hums at him, and the two pull themselves to their feet, heading back toward town.


	7. Chapter 7

**Rating/Warnings: **T

**Pairing(s):** Hinata/Naruto

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

**Author's Notes: **Thirty one-shots based on different types of kisses.

* * *

**finger kiss: **while laying together gently suck on their fingers.

* * *

Ino is an idiot, is the first thing Hinata thinks, face burning so hot she's sure that she'll burn through the pillow case. The second thought she has is that Naruto thinks _she_ is an idiot, which is worse.

It's quiet in the small bedroom of his apartment. Deafeningly so, and Hinata is sure that he can hear her heart beating. Why would she _do that?_ What possessed her to do that?!

Everything had started off innocently enough: the two of them had been stretched out on his bed (still clothed, because Hinata was wary about doing much more than kissing, more so because she didn't want to look like an idiot, but she also wanted to wait a _bit_ longer), Naruto had been hovering over her, propped up by his elbow, hand massaging her waist as they kissed. Her own hands were wound in his hair, tightening each time his mouth would stray lower along her jaw.

It had been after they'd been kissing for a while that he pulled away, eyes dark, a knee between her legs. Her heart had been in her throat, and she remembered what Ino had mentioned at their last girls night about 'Pleasing Your Man' as she put it, and Hinata had considered maybe going a little farther than just kissing, but then Naruto had begun tracing her lips with his finger, smiling goofily down at her.

She had done it without thinking, Ino's voice in her head, "_bite the tip and pull it into your mouth, then run your tongue along it and _suck", and Hinata had done just that. The goofy smile had left her boyfriend's face, but his finger stayed in her mouth. It was then that Hinata seemed to realize what she was doing, because she's accidentally bit down _hard_ on his finger, and everything went down from there.

Now, her face was buried in his pillow, lip drawn between her teeth. Maybe that sort of thing worked for Ino, Hinata thought glumly, trying to find the courage to look at her boyfriend, but Hinata couldn't do anything…_sexy_ like that without making a fool of herself. She'd _bit_ her boyfriend's finger after she pulled it into her mouth and sucked it! How much more embarrassing could she _be?_

Beside her, Naruto shifted. She prepared herself for the inevitable "Maybe you should go," but was surprised when he pressed his face against her, nose rubbing against her ear. His voice is strangled when he speaks, and it makes Hinata's stomach curl pleasantly. "That uh…felt really nice," he mutters, warm breath in her ear. She shivers and turned her head to look at him, face still red, though not as badly.

"I-i-it did?"

His eyes are dark, grin almost predatory. If he were anyone else, Hinata would be worried. "Mhm," he nods, nose running along her cheek, eyelashes brushing her skin each time he blinked. "Can I show you?"

Hinata feels very lightheaded then, the thought of her finger in Naruto's hot mouth, his tongue swirling around it—

* * *

Naruto pulls away from her when he feels the tension drain out of her. Hinata's face is half-turned toward him, and he can see her eyes shut. Cursing himself, Naruto dropped onto his back, tugging the blanket's up around them. _Oh well,_ he thinks, arms behind his head, eyes on the ceiling. _I can just surprise her when she wakes up._


	8. Chapter 8

**Rating/Warnings: **T

**Pairing(s):** Hinata/Naruto

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

**Author's Notes: **Thirty one-shots based on different types of kisses.

* * *

**forehead kiss: **the "motherly" kiss or "just friends" kiss. the forehead kiss can be a comforting kiss to anyone.

* * *

One of the little girls in the class, Ami, won't stop crying, and Naruto really isn't sure what the hell he's supposed to do.

Helping out at the Academy hadn't been part of his plans but Naruto had manned up and done spectacularly well (if he did say so himself, which he did, thank you), but it was this part, when the little kids in class started _crying_ that he couldn't handle. While normally, Naruto was good with picking people up when they were down, it was for reasons that he could understand, not because someone pushed someone else and they got a scraped knee, or because they lost their tooth, literally.

Blood mixed with spit dribbles down Ami's chin, and Naruto reaches out tentatively with the napkin he'd grabbed earlier, mopping it up. Her chest trembles with each breath she takes in, and Naruto attempts to console her once again.

"Hey, Ami, listen… it's not a big deal that you lost your tooth. Literally." He makes a face at that, wondering if the kids out there were running and stomping over the little front tooth, or if she'd swallowed it. "But I bet the Tooth Fairy will still come…by…"

Ami drops into a squat, hands covering her face, little shoulders heaving with each sob. Naruto sighs, wondering if he should go look for Hinata. She was good at consoling the little kids. She probably wouldn't mind either, or call him useless like Sakura had that day he'd helped out at the clinic. But in his defense, it wasn't like _he_ had medical training, and how was he supposed to know people were allergic to latex? Really, it was all Tsunade's fault for putting him there, no matter how much Sakura—

"Naruto…?" A voice calls from behind him, halting his train of thought. He whips around quickly, grinning when he spots his girlfriend standing in the doorway, concern written all over her face.

She walks into the room, coming to stand beside Naruto, and then squats alongside him, frowning. "Oh, Ami, what is it, sweetie?"

The little girl lifts her head, and Naruto barely manages to suppress his grimace. Her face is wet from tears and slobber and a little blood, though the hole from losing her tooth doesn't seem to be bleeding much anymore. Beside him, Hinata clicks her tongue.

"Silly girl, are you looking for this?" She asks, holding up a small plastic baggie with a tiny white tooth at the bottom.

Ami hiccups, Naruto gapes, and Hinata smiles, handing the bag to the little girl. "Now, come here so I can wipe your face and then you can go out and finish up recess, alright? No more tears."

Nodding, Ami stands, scrubbing at her eyes with the heel of her palm. Hinata wastes no time pulling a napkin from her pant pockets and wiping her face clean. Naruto watches in muted fascination as Ami's face grows from distraught to content, even smiling her gap-toothed smile. Hinata leans forward and kisses the girl on her forehead.

A few minutes later, and Hinata and Naruto are alone in the classroom once more, leaning against her desk. She looks peaceful, happy, and Naruto likes that. "Not to be childish or anything," he begins, pulling Hinata out of her thoughts, "but I hurt my uh, foot, earlier. One of the kids stepped on it and it really hurts." He adds a hurt look, pouting and batting his eyes at her.

Her eyebrows rise, head tilting to the side slightly. "And…?"

"Could you kiss me better?"

"N-Naruto!" She flushes, stepping hastily away from the desk. Her hands smooth her shirt and hair down almost compulsively. _So cute,_ Naruto sighs. He steps away from the desk and makes his way toward her, hands resting on her shoulders.

"Hinata-sensei," Naruto admonishes mockingly, mouth set in a straight line. "I didn't mean it like _that._ You've been hanging around Kiba w_aaaaay_ too much."

Hinata laughs quietly, pressing a hand to her mouth. "Then what _did_ you mean, Naruto-sensei?"

He pouts again, bending his head so their eyes meet. "Just a kiss on the forehead; I don't think it's fair that you give all your kisses to these snot nosed little—" he changes his wording when the look on her face grows stern, "—darlings, and you don't give any to me."

With a sigh, Hinata rests her hands on his cheeks, squishing them together so his mouth puckers. He attempts to smile, but it only serves to make her laugh. "Alright, if it'll cheer you up."

"It will," he says, words sounding garbled together. She pulls his head even lower, then presses her mouth against his forehead, lips warm and soft.

"There, is that better?"

"Mm, maybe I need a little more of those healing lips."

"Wha—_mmfph!"_


	9. Chapter 9

**Rating/Warnings: **T

**Pairing(s):** Hinata/Naruto

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

**Author's Notes: **Thirty one-shots based on different types of kisses.

* * *

**freeze kiss: **put a small piece of ice in your mouth, then open mouth and kiss your partner, passing them the ice with your tongue.

* * *

"Hey," Kiba drawls lazily, biting into the carrot stick Hinata had dared him to eat. "I got a good dare for Hinata."

Shino sighs beside him, resting his chin on his hand. "Kiba, you're an idiot. Why? Because Hinata will not strip for you, no matter how many times you dare her."

Hinata scowls at the two of them, her face flushed red. "You _guys!"_

"_Whaaaat?"_ Kiba whines, glaring at both of his teammates. Akamaru barks when he bites savagely into the carrot stick. "You both suck. Obviously I'm not going to dare her to strip or anything. It's better than that."

His teammates (well, Hinata mostly, but he can feel it coming off Shino in _waves)_ stare back at him warily, and he ignores Shino's comment of them "being too old for this sort of foolishness," in favor of waving Naruto over to them.

Hinata turns, raising her hand when her boyfriend waves back, and Kiba's grin goes from friendly to _wicked_ in seconds. Beside him, Akamaru lets out a few snorts that Kiba takes as laughter. "Alright Hinata when Naruto comes over here I dare you to take _one_ of the ice cubes in his mouth out with yours."

"Ice cubes?" She frowns, eyebrows furrowed. She turns back, watching him tip the water bottle full of ice cubes back into his mouth. Sasuke and Sakura come up behind him, arguing quietly.

Whipping back around, Hinata glares at him. She isn't blushing, and Kiba knows she's seriously pissed, but he can't stop laughing. "Just do it," he murmurs, grinning at Naruto when he plops down onto the grass beside Hinata. "Naruto! What's up?"

"Just got finished training; Sakura beat the teme and he's being a little bitch about it."

As if on cue, Sasuke scowls at his rival, "She didn't _beat me—"_

"Ex_cuse_ me?" Sakura snaps, still standing. Kiba feels himself get hot when he takes in her ripped clothing and mussed hair, the look of outright rage on her pretty face. _Don't they say you look for girls like your mom?_ He thinks to himself, watching her lean down and pinch the Uchiha's ear. _Anyone who could kick that guy's ass is—"_

"Done," Hinata murmurs. Kiba feels something wet hit him in the temple, and he is fucking disgusted to find that it's an ice cube.

Looking away from it, he stares open-mouthed at Hinata, who sits smugly with her arms crossed over her chest, cheeks pink-tinged, but otherwise fine. Beside her, Naruto is slack jawed as well, staring at her with something akin to amazement in his eyes. "Hinata-_chan,"_ Kiba growls, leaning toward her, annoyed when she doesn't cringe away from him. His nose is inches from hers, and Naruto chuckles beside him. "I didn't see it. No fair."

"There's no ice left," she murmurs, blinking prettily at him. With her left hand, she reaches up and shoves Kiba's face away from hers, directing her attention to Shino, who looks more interested than he had ten minutes ago. "Shino, you saw, right? I mean, I did what I was supposed to, correct?"

"You did, yes."

Kiba glares at both his teammates, ignoring Naruto's squawk of, "That was a _dare? _ Hinata—" in favor of knocking his head against the ground several times.


	10. Chapter 10

**Rating/Warnings: **T

**Pairing(s):** Hinata/Naruto

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

**Author's Notes: **Thirty one-shots based on different types of kisses.

* * *

**french kiss: **the kiss involving the tongue. some call this the "soul kiss" because the life and soul are thought to pass through the mouth's breath in the exchange across tongues.

* * *

Hinata presses a hand to her chest, feeling her heart beating hard and fast. Her lungs ache from running so far, but she can hear the men chasing them still. Beside her, Naruto is standing, though he doesn't look like he's in much better condition. "We gotta throw them off our trail. Dammit." He cards a hand through his hair, tugging the strands into messier spikes than before. "I hope Sakura finished the mission."

Standing up straight, Hinata leans back against the bricks. She can hear shouts now, the sound of walkie-talkies crackling through the warm night air, and wonders how they can get out of this without being caught. "N-Naruto," she murmurs, tugging on the tie he'd been forced to wear. He looks down at her, lip drawn between his teeth. _He looks worried,_ she realizes. _Hopefully this doesn't fail._

"Do your sexy jutsu," she whispers, tugging him down for a kiss, shedding off the sweater she'd worn and tossing it into the darkness of the alley. "They're looking for a man and a woman, not two women."

Naruto's eyes glimmer in the darkness and he smirks against her mouth, hands pushing under her dress. "You're so perverted, Hinata."

She opens her mouth to say something, but he kisses her again, and in a puff of white smoke that fades almost as quickly as it came, another mouth is kissing hers. This one is more dainty, tongue smaller and smoother, sliding against hers. Hinata feels her face flush and her stomach clench when Naruto's mouth moves from her mouth to her jaw, kissing and biting the skin there.

Hinata reaches up; taking the pony tail from her wrist and pulling her hair into a quick bun, hoping the men looking for them aren't smart enough to be looking for her hair. She cards her fingers through Naruto's hair, tugging the pigtails loose, sifting through the long, thick blonde strands while Naruto continues to ravish her throat, lifting her dress up as he goes.

She wonders if this means she's bisexual or just Naruto-sexual, like Ino liked to tease. Hinata isn't sure, but she has to admit that she quite enjoys kissing him like this. The feeling of small, bony hands snapping her underwear against her hip, or the plump lips that brush against her own occasionally sends shocks through her, curling in her gut.

Footsteps pound into the alleyway and flashlights shine into their eyes.

Hinata sucks on Naruto's tongue one last time before pulling away, head falling back against the bricks. "W-who a-a-a-are you?" She stutters, fingers tightening on Naruto's shoulders. He—_she—_shifts against Hinata, their breasts pressing against one another.

"Yeah, who the fuck are you? Can't you see we're busy?"

One of the men laugh, but he moves the flashlight away from them. "You seen anyone runnnin' by here?"

"We've been a bit preoccupied," Naruto answers, pressing against Hinata more, "and we'd like to continue, if you don't mind."

"Yeah, yeah," the guy mutters, walking out of the alley, speaking into his walkie-talkie. "Not here, must 'ave gotten away."

Hinata doesn't waste any more time, pulling Naruto's head back toward her, kissing her soundly. Naruto responds easily, mouth sliding and moving against hers. "Mm, Hinata I feel like you like _this_ me more than actual, all man, me."

Pressing another kiss against Naruto's lips, she grins. "Maybe, I'm not sure yet."

With a sound of outrage, the jutsu wears off and Hinata laughs quietly, tugging on his tie when he opens his mouth to speak.

"I was only kidding, silly," she giggles. It quickly turns into a gasp when he shoves a knee between her legs mashes his mouth open against hers.


End file.
